


MakeDamnSure.mp3

by CJJenkins



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: BlackStar thinks Soul is a chicken, Chibi!Reverb 2020, F/M, Soul is obsessed with his ipod, Swearing, Wes as the Supportive Older Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJJenkins/pseuds/CJJenkins
Summary: A runaway iPod leads to something that looks suspiciously like love at first sight. Early 2000's AU meet-cute. Rated T for cursing and one (1) smooch. Reverb 2020!
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. MakeDamnSure - Taking Back Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my contribution to the 2020 Reverb! My lovely partner Redphlox was the only reason I could finish all of this on time. Thank you so so much for all your support and care, Phlox! I'll be linking her art when she posts, so please keep an eye out for that! I hope you guys enjoy!

This is officially the worst day. Soul can't think of the last time his life has sucked this royally. He woke up late, missed the nine am music comp class (which is, like, his favorite), there are no seats available so he's now jammed between a behemoth of a man and an elderly woman on the subway on his way to _work_. He finally nabs a seat when the cart clears out a little.

The mysterious elderly woman sits next to him and starts up a conversation and though this adds to his awful day because _he can't listen to his iPod,_ he entertains the admittedly adorable older woman with a conversation. Soul was raised to be polite and if he's being honest, he totally loves the company of cute old ladies.

The friendly banter leads to him almost forgetting when his stop is and scrambling to get out of the doors as he says a rushed 'goodbye and thank you' to his new best friend. Then he sees it; through the scratched and graffitied window, right next to Matilda, his most prized possession. He feels like his life is flashing before his eyes. The subway is gone and so is his matte black, 120 gig iPod that's covered in timeless and irreplaceable stickers of all his favorite bands (serious, some of them are even signed!). He's going to puke.

He hears the distant rings of church bells and realizes that he'll be late for work if he doesn't leave now, so running to the next station is out of the question and so is taking a cab because what kind of broke college kid can afford a cab in this economy? Soul commands his eyes to stop welling up and wills himself up the stairs and to Sid's Pizzeria.

This day could not get any worse.

Except it kind of does when Blake, (best friend since 7th grade when Soul was in the height of his scene phase that he would rather forget) laughs at him for being so sad about his iPod being left on the subway.

"Bro, just buy a zoon or something, they're a lot cheaper," Blake says as he leans on the cashier's counter.

" _Bro_ , Zoon's are for uncultured swine and that iPod is my baby. I did not risk the health of my computer using LimeWire to not at least _try_ and get it back _._ "

Soul mops the sticky linoleum as he tries to think of literally any way he could be reunited with his only source of calm in his life. Is he obsessed? Absolutely. Will he change? Not a chance in hell. The rest of work is filled with Blake singing, terribly, to the Top 40 that crackles through the outdated store stereo system.

The ride home sucks, but with no music, he starts to notice the little things. There's gum nearly everywhere and that freaks him out, the carpeted seats probably haven't been cleaned in ages and that also freaks him out, there are fliers and help wanted posters everywhere which is actually kind of cool. Oh god, a flier! He could make a flier for his iPod! Is that too 'old lady' of him? He might be a total joke for a while but if it works it will absolutely be worth the embarrassment!

This is not the first time Maka Albarn has made a phone call, so why does she feel like it is? She's incredibly nervous and she _doesn't do_ nervous. She saw the flier a couple of days ago and she knew it was the right thing to call because it really seemed like this was important to the owner.

Maka paces around her little studio apartment with too many books and finally pushes send on her Nokia. She breathes a sigh of relief when it goes straight to voicemail

" _This is Soul Evans, sorry I couldn't take your call, please leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

Well, first of all, that man's voice has no right being that husky on a recording. The line beeps for Maka's message,

"Uh, hello! I'm Maka and I found your iPod on the subway, the one you hung up fliers for? I was wondering where you want to meet so I can give it back to you. I'm sure you miss it a lot. Just, um, give me a call back and we can figure something out. Bye!"

Maka is definitely nervous, she has no idea who this guy is and she has something of great value to him. Maybe she should try to find out more about him. She only knows his name. What _kind of name is Soul anyway?_ So she tries to look him up on Myspace to no avail.

She glances at the iPod sitting on her kitchen counter for a few minutes while weighing if listening to his music is an invasion of privacy or not.

"Ah, to hell with it."

It's a lot different than the Cascada and Tiesto she's used to, but she likes it a lot. Every song on it tells a story, they're all full of meaning and Maka really wants to know more about Soul because of it. There's so much music that she can't make it through all of it in a night, but she does listen to some Metallica and Fall Out Boy. She's having _fun_ , not that she hasn't had fun before but it is the first time she's put earbuds in to dance around her tiny living room.

Soul gets off work and expects to see more prank calls, more voicemails about how he's a chump for putting up fliers. He almost doesn't want to listen to them, but the hope that someone found his iPod keeps him from giving up. He's been miserable the last few days without his carefully crafted playlists. Music was really his only escape, he knows he made it his crutch but lord, this is tougher than he thought it would be.

He has four voicemails, three from unsaved numbers, one from Wes. His incredibly annoying and incredibly supportive, music prodigy older brother. He decides to call him on the ride back to his apartment because god knows he needs the distraction from how gnarly the subway is.

"Little brother!" Wes hollers into the phone.

"Please don't scream."

"You're no fun, anyway what do you say about the voicemail? I know it's kind of last-minute bu-"

"I haven't listened to your voicemail yet, sorry," Soul runs his hand through his hair, "What was it about?"

"Oh! Well, I want to come out to see you. It's only a couple hours away and Connecticut is boring as hell."

"Ah," Soul feels himself panic immediately, "I don't know, I mean my apartment is a mess and I don't want to deal with Mom and Dad breathing down my neck about college stuff."

"No no, just me, brother. I have news to tell you anyway! I promise I won't make you feel bad about your apartment!"

"Uhm, can I sleep on it?" Soul feels bad for making it seem like he doesn't want to see his brother but he really _doesn't want to see his brother_. He's already without the only thing that soothes him and if his brother comes to stay with him, he might go ape shit.

"Of course, Soul. I'll call you tomorrow okay? Love you!" Wes says this with the tiniest amount of sadness like maybe he just needs to get away from his life. Soul sighs and leans back in the 80s printed, carpet seats of the subway.

Maka is pacing her living room again, around the tiny leather loveseat, wondering if she should call the Soul guy again. She thinks maybe she just wants to hear his voice again because it made her cheeks blush. Maka isn't the kind of girl to blush or to crush on some guy because he has a velvety baritone voice.

What is she supposed to do? She's never been this nervous about a phone call, let alone a _boy_. She doesn't even know anything about him; she doesn't know what he looks like, doesn't know how he takes his coffee. All she really knows is that he likes lyric heavy music, he's probably grungy based on the band's that are listened to the most on his iPod.

She's slowly making her way through playlist after playlist. All untitled, but the most played is number forty-two, which only has five songs. _Black Hole Sun, God of Wine, Smells like Teen Spirit, Welcome to The Black Parade_ , and, the most listened to, _MakeDamnSure_. Now, Maka has never had a specific interest in music, nor has she ever owned or really seen an iPod before Matilda from downstairs gave her this one, but she appreciates art as much as the next girl. She understands that these songs hold power in this Soul guy's mind.

She sits on her couch and listens to the carefully crafted playlist and by the end of it, she's crying. Maka can't really explain why- she doesn't even _know_ why. She thinks she loves music now, though. In the way poets love the stars, a lamen only hopes to feel like they're a part of something bigger.

Soul fears his voicemail box. He knew putting his phone number up in a public subway would lead to _some_ prank calls, but this is extensive. When he finally decides to sit down and trudge through the ' _is your refrigerator running'_ jokes, it's on a Tuesday night. It's been five days without his iPod but at least he can listen to his music on his crappy Dell computer.

The first three of them are exactly what he thought, stupid jokes and crappy one-liners. The fourth is some guy calling him a dumbass and pathetic for putting up a stupid flyer. That guy definitely sounds drunk. The fifth is Black Star, asking about hanging out this weekend. The sixth; Wes asking about coming down for a few days here soon, sounding tired and worn out. The seventh, well the seventh is music to his ears. It's a girl, she sounds very cute, says her name is Maka and she is an angel because she actually has his iPod. He has to listen to the voicemail a couple of times to get her number right.

He's so relieved, he was almost sure someone would've stolen it by now. He's only a little paranoid that it might be a serial killer trying to trick him. He wants his iPod back _bad_ so he's going to have to take his chances. He goes to call his literal savior but can't seem to press the send button. Soul has always been nervous, nervous to make doctor's appointments, to have discussions with his parents or teachers, scared of public speaking, the whole nine yards. He's a fearful guy. And even though everything in him just wants his music back on the subway, he's still afraid to make this phone call.

It takes fifteen painstaking minutes to hype himself up in his dimly lit kitchen to finally call back. He failed to realize that it's two a.m. and that normal people don't keep the same hours as him, so he gets her voicemail. This is more in his ballpark, just talking and not having a weird conversation about where to meet just yet.

"Uhm, this is Soul, I'm the iPod guy." _God that sounds so weird_ , "Thanks for holding onto it for me, it means a lot. I'll try to pick up my phone next time so we can figure out where to, like, meet or whatever. Talk to you soon."

He's shaking, _she's going to think he's weird._ What if she's the one who thinks he's a murderer. He doesn't want to make anyone uncomfortable, so he'll take her lead on this one. Not because he's too nervous to plan anything, but because he's a cool guy who thinks of other people.


	2. The Middle - Jimmy Eat World

They go back and forth a couple of calls, ending up in each other's voicemails. They laugh about it and save each other's numbers, but they only _actually_ talk on a rather warm summer night as Soul is getting off work.

"Hello?"

"Soul! Hi, It's Maka, I was thinking we could meet in the park on the corner of Addison and Third? That's close to you, right?" Maka says and he's surprised by just how dainty her voice sounds on the other side of the receiver.

"Uh, Yeah! I'm kind of covered in pizza sauce right now though, can we do it later?"

Maka laughs and it only makes him blush a little, "I meant tomorrow or something, whenever you're free."

"Yeah, I can do that. Wanna try sometime in the afternoon? I know I won't be able to wake up before eleven." He chuckles a bit and her stomach does a flip.

"One is fine for me! I was wondering if you could do something for me if it's not too much to ask?"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could put some of your music on a CD for me? I know it's a weird request but I've been listening to your music and I really like it even though I'm not a big music person," She stammers a bit, " Sorry, I know it's a lot to ask, I just wouldn't even know where to start if I tried to do it myself."

"Huh," Soul's mouth is dry and he doesn't know if he should feel mortified or proud that she listened to his playlists and _liked_ them, "Yeah, I can do that. Anything in particular you like?"

"I really love that Taking Back Sunday song! On playlist forty-two!"

He has a full-on blush now, and a soft smile to boot. He can't believe how cute she is, he's very glad she has good taste. He's not so glad when he thinks of how sad the song is, but maybe she just likes how it sounds. Soul starts thinking of melodramatic love songs to put on her playlist before they even get off the phone.

"You got it, I'll bring it with me tomorrow."

"Okay! I'll see you at one then?" Maka sounds too excited about this.

"Yep, I'll see you then."

"Bye, Soul!" She chirps before ending the call.

Soul doesn't even realize how late it gets as he's surfing through his iTunes library for the perfect songs for Maka's playlist. He barely thinks of it until it's four in the morning and he's finished with it and letting the sharpie dry on its surface. He just then remembers that if he wants to look alright for his first-ever meeting with this girl he sometimes, kind of, maybe enjoys the company of, he has to wake up a lot earlier than he anticipated. God, he's going to hate himself in the morning.

Sure enough, Soul wakes up at eleven thirty and he's exhausted. He's used to getting _at least_ 10 hours of fitful sleep. His nerves about the park meeting had him tossing and turning all night. More than anything, he wants to slither back under his covers and nap for a few more hours. But standing a girl up is totally not cool, so he sleepily makes his way to his tiny shower.

It takes three cups of coffee to not be in such a bad mood, and five for him to actually pick out something to wear that's acceptable to show his new friend. _Is she his friend? Maybe? A maybe-friend? He wants her to be, at least._ He settles on his usual jeans and wrinkled band shirt. He thinks, for a moment, she won't be freaked out by his stark white hair but decides maybe the first meeting is not the time for a vote of confidence. His teeth and eye will scare her away easy enough, he should just get the iPod and get out.

If he stares at his feet as he walks to the park, the anxiety only keeps him from breathing steadily rather than full-on hyperventilating. His hands are clammy in his pockets, but he's got to do this, regardless of his distaste for social interaction. As he overthinks his way into oblivion, his phone buzzes in his pocket. _Oh god, it's her._

"H-Hey," Soul scolds himself as he stutters into the receiver.

"Hey, you! I'm by the statue on the north side of the park!"

His heart skips a little, he's pretty sure it's because he has to have a face to face conversation rather than the tiniest tinge of hope in his heart that she'll be his friend. "On my way, see you soon."

Maka sits patiently on the edge of the statue. She thinks that she should call Soul again because she really has no idea what he looks like and she's worried about talking to a stranger. But really, she just likes his voice and she's the exciting kind of nervous she gets when she gets tests back or buys a book without reading the synopsis.

"Maka?" She hears from behind her. When she turns to see who's calling her name, she's only a little surprised.

Soul is tall, a lot taller than she thought. He has this grave look on his face as he apologizes to a stranger who definitely is not her. He's tan and has these incredible mahogany eyes. She giggles a little and decided to put him out of his misery.

"Soul! Hey, it's me." She waves at him.

He looks like he's about ready to throw up, this is definitely not his forte.

"Oh thank god, I couldn't handle asking another stranger if they were you."

"Don't worry, I got ya. Here," she pulls his iPod out of her purse with the earbuds wrapped neatly around it and hands it to him.

"You're a lifesaver saver, you know that? This thing means more to me than my apartment." He grins wildly. She likes his teeth.

"No problem, I'm glad to help! When I found it I knew someone would be missing it."

"Oh!" Soul says eyebrows hitched up to his forehead as he fishes around in the inside of his leather jacket for something, "Aha, there it is. This is for you."

He hands over a CD with 'Maka's Mix' sharpied along the top. It's in a scratched up red case like he was using it for something else. She fights the blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it, I'll always hold it dear." Maka half-jokes.

"Well, if you ever need more music, feel free to let me know." He smiles at her, glad that someone enjoys his music so much.

"You take care of that iPod, okay? Don't lose it again."

"Yes ma'am." Soul reaches his hand for hers and everything is awkward like they're in middle school again, but she offers a handshake regardless.

"See you around, Soul! It was a pleasure."

"Pleasures all mine, see ya." He smiles back.

Maka walks away very slowly because something feels weird about leaving the maybe-friendship here, after all these phone calls and thank you's. She definitely wants to see him again because he's funny and cool. It could be that she's just lonely, or maybe she's a sucker for pouty boys with handsome faces. Whatever the reason, she decides that she should trust her gut.

"Hey, wait a second." She calls after him, he's got long legs so he's made it pretty far away from her.

He looks over his shoulder then turns towards her. His hands are stuffed deep into his pockets which makes him slouch. She can't believe she thinks this is cute, but oh god it really kind of is.

"Can we hang out sometime?"

Soul has this giant shit-eating grin as he says "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

Maka feels like she's going to have an aneurysm, her face is so red and she knows it but she's glad that he said yes and seemed pretty excited to boot. They say goodbye again and skip the weird goodbye handshake. She can't remember the last time she was this giddy about making a new friend.


	3. First Date - Blink 182

Soul doesn't make friends easily. The only reason he's friends with Blake is because the guy basically forced his way into Soul's life. Not that he's complaining right now, because he really does need a friend to talk about all this Maka stuff.

"So, you're afraid because she wants to hang out with you?" Blake leans over a greasy pizza and raises his eyebrows at Soul.

"When you say it like that, it sounds stupid."

"Uh, duh, because it is stupid, dude." Blake chomps on the ham and pineapple in front of him.

"It's not! She's, like, stupid cute. I don't understand how I'm supposed to keep my cool when she's around." Soul looks miserable as he picks at his slice.

"Okay, so a cute girl wants to hang out with you," his friend shrugs, "why is that a bad thing?"

Soul scrubs his face, "I just don't know how to handle it. Like, she probably isn't into me and I'm very into her."

"Sounds to me like you're just psyching yourself out, man. Like, just hang out, quit worrying. If you like spending time with her then do it and quit being a scrub."

"I am not a scrub!" Soul scoffs, "And all I do is worry! I can't really change that now."

"Bro, seems to me you've got a mind over matter deal here. Just do the shit you like and forget about what your mind is saying."

"I really don't think that's what that proverb is supposed to mean." Soul sighs

"Who cares what it's supposed to mean. Just have fun, my guy."

The pep talk with Blake turned out to be more troubling than anything but Soul figures he could try one last person to help him make sense of the mess he's in. He sighs, time to ask for some brotherly advice.

Wes has this idea in his head that he's the world's greatest brother, which he kind of is. Soul would never give him the satisfaction of telling his older brother that, though. He has to plan how he's going to ask for his opinion is a very specific way or it'll turn into coddling and some weird bonding phone call. He needs help, that's it. He doesn't want to scare Maka away and he sure doesn't want to misread the situation.

He could start with a polite chat about when he might be coming to visit, or maybe about who he's seeing currently. Maybe the second part could go on too long, though. His brother was always a man of the streets. Soul really can't wait any longer, Maka texted him earlier in the day asking if he wanted to eat Chinese food and watch B horror movies.

Fuck it, I'll just call him and hope for the best.

The phone is ringing when Soul nearly crumples and hangs up. This is too much pressure.

"Little Brother! How nice to see your name on my caller I.D." Wes sings into the receiver.

"Uh, hey, Wes."

"I won't comment on how lame that greeting was because this is the first time you've decided to call me in a very long time." Wes's smile is audible to Soul.

"Okay, I don't want you to make a big deal about this-"

"When do I ever make a big deal?"

Soul sighs, "Please promise you won't go all wacky brother on me, alright?"

"Fine, I promise. What's going on?"

"I-" he can't even get it out of his throat, "I need your help with something."

"You'll have to give me one moment, I am filled with so much joy right now."

"Sure, that makes sense," Soul says with annoyance.

"It's not money or anything right? Or an STD?"

"God! No, Wes! It's about a girl or whatever." A blush takes over Soul's cheeks.

"Oh!" Wes breathes on the other end, "Oh- Soul! You should have lead with that! I happen to be fantastic at relationships."

"You are a serial dater, Wes. I hardly would call you fantastic at it."

"Ouch, okay. Well, what's going on?"

Soul explains everything that's happened since they last talked. How Maka is the sweetest and likes his music, and how he really tried very hard not to get a crush on her. It's just that talking on this phone is very intimate and then he saw her. When he saw her, he knew he never stood a chance in hell of not getting a stupid crush. Now he has a totally stupid, stupid crush and she wants to hang out but he doesn't want to be weird. He'd rather die than be weird and freak her out or ruin his chances. He also really doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"She's just so cute, Wes. I don't want to fuck this up."

Wes outright laughs, "You're really overthinking this, Soul. Just hang out with her. Think of it as making sure you do have a crush. Maybe she'll get a crush on you too! Honestly, it'd be very hard to freak her out at this stage."

"Are you sure?" Soul's trying hard not to sound so stressed out but he really is just an anxious mess and nothing is calming down.

"I'm sure. It's just spending time with her. No matter what way you cut that, it'd never be a bad thing. Take a breath, listen to your music, and go eat food with the girl."

When Wes puts it that way, it really can't be such a bad thing. He's still nervous, but maybe a little less now. He's just a guy watching crappy movies with his new friend who happens to be a girl that he might have a crush on. It sounds like a Rom-Com more than a scary movie.

"Okay, thanks, Wes. I appreciate it."

"Of course, what are older brothers for?" Wes smiles, "Also, I'm coming out next week, don't be surprised when I show up at your apartment."

"Crap, I forgot." Soul combs through his hair with his hand, "Yeah, I'll have everything cleaned up by then. I guess I'll see you soon, then."

"See you soon, Soul."

Soul is surprised to read that Maka lives pretty close to him, she's literally only two blocks away. Her apartment complex is way fancier than his. After he finally texted her back and said that he'd be down for bad movies and Chinese food, she sent him the address and told him to be there at seven. So here he is, in front of her complex at six-fifty because he didn't want to be late. God, he's such a dork. He figures he'll wait a little bit longer so he doesn't look as lame as he really is.

It seems like Maka is just as much, if not more of, a nerd as he is. He's both embarrassed and elated to see her waiting for him on the sidewalk.

"I thought you said seven," Soul says as he approaches.

She gives off this tiny squeak, "Well! I was worried you wouldn't be able to find it."

She's blushing and it somehow makes her cuter than she was a second ago. "I know how to read street signs, dork. Let's go watch some movies." Soul pats her head as he walks to the door. He wonders if it was overstepping, but she didn't say anything so he relishes in it for the brief moment as she unlocks it.

Her apartment is neat, very very neat. It's almost the exact opposite of his; there's so much warmth and little Christmas lights with so many lamps. Don't even get him started on the sheer amount of books. Floor to ceiling, whole walls covered in bookshelves- she really is a dork. He holds back his laughter and kicks off his shoes at the entryway.

"You put Barns and Noble to shame, you know that?"

She blushes for the second time in five minutes, "I really like to read." Is all she can say back.

They settle onto the couch while Maka queues up the slasher movie. It's awkward, but it's lovely. Soul thinks this is exactly how it's supposed to be, at least for now.

They've been spending time together for almost three months now and it's been wonderful for Soul, except for all the times it wasn't. The times where all he could think about was kissing her, the times he was playing with her hair and holding her hand are so good and he doesn't want them to stop but he kind of wants them to stop. He's exhausted, Wes said just to kiss her but what if she never trusts him again?

On this particular night, they're watching X-Men on air. It would be fun but he's too focused on the nape of her neck as he braids and unbraids her hair. It's so domestic that they might as well be dating already. She's his best friend and he's hers too. What would be the big deal? They love each other's company, she loves to play with his hair and be the big spoon, it really couldn't be any better.

He's still stalling, tonight was supposed to be the night that he told her. He kind of feels like a cheat doing all this if she doesn't feel the same way. It'd be lying and Maka hates liars. She's told him over and over again about her parents and secrets and the last thing Soul wants to do is remind her of her father, even if it's only a little bit.

That's what solidifies it, the fact that he's hiding something from his best friend. Deep down he knows that even if she doesn't feel the same way, which is probably the case, she'll still love him the way he is. She'll still be in his corner through thick and thin. She's Maka, she'll never leave his side.

"Hey, Maka." He says as he pleats her hair, she's sitting on the floor between his knees.

"Hey, Soul." She parrots back.

"You know that song? The one that was kind of the reason we became friends?"

"That could be literally any song, you dork. Hit shuffle on your iPod and that's a song that made us friends." She giggles.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess what I mean is we've both had pretty rough lives here and there. I think it's cool we found each other." He's so glad that her back is to him because he can't control his blush.

"We probably would've found each other no matter what, if not the iPod it would've been my favorite book or a cat or something."

"What I'm trying to say is that," Soul takes a deep breath in," I want to be with you longer. For a really long time."

"Soul-" she turns around and sits on the coffee table in front of him.

"I know, listen. I don't want you to think of me as this creep that is going to end up like you're dad, you just have really changed my life and I don't want to spend it without you." He feels like he can't breathe anymore. The ship's going down, she's going to hate him now.

"Soul, slow down. Listen to me."

"You're the only person I've felt this way about, it just feels like you get me and I think I get you too! And if it doesn't work, that's okay, because I tried but I don't want to lose you, Maka, you're the only good thing I've got going for me."

"Please take a breath, okay? I need to say something," Maka's face is impossible to read and Soul is spinning out of control.

"I know that I'm a lot to deal with, I want to be better. I really don't want to lose you ove-" he's interrupted but the soft but intentional kiss of Maka Albarn. Her hands cradle his face and she pulls away almost too fast. He couldn't really savor the moment because he was so shocked.

"Soul." She leans her forehead on his, eyes still closed with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Maka." He almost stutters, and thanks god he doesn't because that'd be so uncool.

"I like you too, okay?"

"Okay." He smiles and leans in for another small kiss.


End file.
